


Good night Lightwood-bane family --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Nightly routine within the Lightwood-bane house hold (a.K.a apartment) fluff is present in this story.





	Good night Lightwood-bane family --- Malec

**Malec**

_**09:00 PM, New york, Lightwood-bane apartment.** _

 

****Magnus just finished bathing Max and grabbed a towel to dry his son off. Max yawned sleepy as Magnus massaged his head to dry his hair. After Magnus was finished, he picked up a sleeping Max in his arms. Alec walked in the door at the right time to see his husband and his son in an embrace. Rafael ran over to his Daddy sleeply and Alec chuckled. "Isn't a little late for you to be up, Rafe?" He stated and Rafael nodded. Alec picked up Rafe to take him to his bed and tucked him in. He kissed his forehead and Max's with his love.

 

Alec walked out of the boys bedroom to see Magnus. Magnus was on the sofa drinking wine with his deep blue waists coat and his glittery face. Alec smiled happily, he sat beside his beautiful husband and kissed his cheek. "Hello Alexander, how was the mission tonight? " Magnus asked as he did everyday and Alec loved these conversations with his husband to catch up. 

 

"Nothing more than an average demon. How was your day, beautiful?" Alec asked meaningful as the pair were looking into each others eyes. "Ohh darling, Max drew a picture of our family and he wanted to show you but he fell asleep. Rafe was worrying about you, that's why he was up late." Magnus said cheerfully. Magnus loved talking about his family and Alec loved it too. Alec sighed happily as he lifted his warlock easy off the sofa to carry Magnus to bed.

 

Magnus clicked his fingers to get the both of them into pj's and Alec put Magnus down on the mattress so he could cuddle up in the warm, red sheets. Alec came back from his shower and looked at his peaceful, sleeping husband curled up in the bed. Alec slid into bed to join Magnus in dream land. 

 

..... 

_**TBC** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I'm going to sleep now.


End file.
